Fire of Unknown Origin
by 110283
Summary: Rewrite. While trapped in a burning buildng, Sam has to come to terms with Jessica's death and move on. Hurt Sam, Loving Jessica, Protective Dean. R and R!


**Fire of Unknown Origin**

**Summary: While trapped in a burning building, Sam has to acdept Jessica's death, and move on. Hurt Sam, loving Jessica, and Protective Dean.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

**So this is the rewritten version of this story. For the most part it's the same, but in my opinion the ending is way better, and if you notice the genre has changed. Its no longer a romance yay. **

**The ending to this story has been bugging me for a logn time, so I finally decided tochange it! **

**Hope you enjoy**

_It had been a long day, and being with his brother again had drudged up some old memories, good and bad. All he wanted to do was collapse into bed beside Jessica that would be perfect. The door was only a few feet away, but at the moment that was to far, he was so tired. Closer… closer… he had finally reached his apartment door. Finally! _

_He walked into the small apartment that he lived in with his girlfriend. The room was dark; the only light was coming in from the moon and the streetlights that filtered in through the windows. On the table there was a plate of homemade chocolate chip cookies with a note saying 'missed you! Love you!' _

_Jessica was so amazing she was perfect, he loved her so much and he didn't know what he'd do without her. He grabbed a cookie and proceeded towards his bedroom._

_Finally, bed… so tired… he was so tired. Jessica wasn't in bed, but he could hear the shower going, he couldn't wait to see her again he had missed her so much, and being with Dean all weekend had made him miss her even more._

_He was trying to stay awake, at least until Jessica came out of the shower, he needed to see her again, but he couldn't help himself from closing his eyes._

_Something was dripping on his forehead. It was probably just the ceiling leaking again from that storm they had had the other night. The water hit his head again… what the hell, this was pissing him off. He opened his eyes, and he found himself staring into the eyes of his beloved girlfriend. Her eyes were wide with fear, pleading with him. Her stomach cut open, the blood dripping onto his head. _

_The next moments passed by quickly, so quickly that he didn't have time to think, or try to save her…_

_The room was now on fire, how had that happened? What was he supposed to do? All he could do was sit there and watch, her dieing eyes staring at him, pleading with him to save her, but he couldn't._

"_Sammmmmmmmm……." The last word she said, pleading, accusing. It was all his fault, the love of his life was dead because of him._

_He could feel the heat, the burning. He could feel himself dieing in the fire, it was becoming harder to breathe, the flames were burning his skin, and his eyes were watering, but he didn't care. He couldn't live without her, so he just closed his eyes, sat there and waited for death to come to him._

"_Sammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm……. Saaaaaaaammmmmmmmm… SAAAAMMMM!"_

_She was alive?_

_His eyes shot open. He wasn't in his apartment anymore, where was he? It didn't matte. Jessica was she was standing over him, saying his name, trying to wake him up._

"_Don't give up… You have to wake up. WAKE UP!"_

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Someone was yelling, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. There was pressure on his shoulders, somebody was shaking him.

He could hear a dull roaring, he could feel heat against his skin, wherever he was, it was hot. He must still be in his apartment in the fire with Jess. He had to save her, he had to stay, and he couldn't live in the world without her.

He could now make out his name, someone was calling his name. He opened his eyes, above him was someone, but he couldn't tell who. There was so much smoke. Why was there smoke? He was having problems thinking clearly, his head hurt. His eyes were watering, he couldn't make out anything other than the fire around him, he couldn't breathe, and all he could think about now was the pain.

Who was calling his name? Whoever it was was persistent, but it didn't matter because there was no way that he would continue to live when Jessica was dead.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It felt so good to finally sleep. The pain was gone, everything was gone, and everything was blissful. He briefly wondered if he was dead.

He was slowly regaining consciousness. He began to be able to smell, hear, and especially feel. He could now feel pain, so much so that he couldn't think of anything else at the moment. He could hear someone calling his name, but the darkness was claiming him once again.

The only thing he could remember was fire, and Jessica. Jessica was dead! He wanted to die, he couldn't live without her. There was no point in fighting anymore, so he let himself be taken by the darkness, he would let himself die.

As he sat in a perpetual state between the living and the dead, in a dream like trance, his memories once again drifted to that faithful night. He was once again in his apartment.

_The bed felt so comfortable. He had forgotten how rough hunting could get at times, and so his sore body welcomed the relief of the soft bed. He could hear the water running in the shower. It was strange that Jessica would have a shower so early in the morning, but it didn't matter, he just needed to see her again, he loved her so much._

_Something was dripping on his head, and it was becoming annoying, didn't it know that he was trying to sleep._

_It was so annoying, what the hell was dripping on his head. He opened his eyes and was met with his worst nightmare. There on the ceiling was the love of his life, dieing. Her abdomen was sliced open; it was her blood that had been dripping on his head. He wanted to scream, but his body was numb. He tried to think of a way to save her, but his mind was to numb, all he could do was it back and watch her die._

_He could now feel heat, the room was on fire, Jessica was dieing. He couldn't let her die. All those years of training from his dad were now useless, as he sat and watched her die. He loved her so much but there was nothing that he could do._

_Suddenly the scene had changed, the heat was gone as were his fears, and he felt happy. He cautiously opened his eyes, and was met with the most beautiful sight. He was in a forest clearing. All around him were large trees; there was fresh green grass, and beautiful wild flowers of every colour he could imagine. There was a warm breeze blowing through the trees, the sun was shining brightly though the thick foliage, lighting up everything around him, and he could hear a river and birds singing in the background. _

_He remembered this place; it was Jessica's favourite place. It was a forest by her house where she grew up. She said she used to come here when she felt lost or afraid, and it would always cheer her up. God he missed her._

_He could hear soft footsteps behind him… someone approaching him. He turned around and saw her. Her long blond hair flowed down her back in graceful curls; he saw her bright green eyes looking right at him, her tall frame leaning against a tree. She was wearing a long white dress that billowed around her in the cool breeze. She was so beautiful, just like he remembered._

_In an instant she was beside him, hugging him. After a few moments he felt her begin to back away from him. He didn't want to lose her, he didn't want to lose the contact, but she continued to move away._

_Her eyes, her beautiful eyes were staring at him, as she whispered to him:_

"_Sam, you can't give up, you have to let me go. Dean needs you, he needs your help. You need to go back and continue your fight."_

_What was she saying, he couldn't live without her!_

"_But… But, I need you, I love you, I can't… can't live with out you" he could barely manage those last words without crying._

"_Sam, you need to let me go, you need to go back, it isn't your time yet, you need to live."_

"_I can't!"_

"_You're going to have to, I need to move on, and you need to move on."_

_She was gone now, he could feel it, the comfort he had felt moments ago was now gone, and was once again replaced by the feeling of despair._

_He was no longer in the forest; he was now in a white room, in a hospital? He was standing beside a bed, he was standing beside himself, and he could see Dean. Dean was crying. He had never seen Dean cry before, and it hurt him to see his brother so sad and broken._

_Dean was begging for him to wake up, and if he wasn't mistaken Dean was praying. Jessica had been right, his brother needed him. He loved her so much, but Dean and his dad were his family, the only family he ever had, he needed to be with them._

_He could feel the darkness coming again, the room started to fade. He was once again floating in between, in a sate of limbo, but this time instead of dreaming, he was lost in darkness._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The darkness was fading now. He could feel the pain but it was no longer overwhelming, and he now had hope. He had hope that he could live this live without Jessica, he realized now that he had his brother and his dad to live for.

He slowly began to open his eyes, and instantly regretted it. The harsh brightness of the room burned his eyes, and made his head throb.

His actions were enough to alert his brother to his consciousness, and he was suddenly embraced. He couldn't help but let a moan escape from his mouth, and he heard his brother muttering something to him.

His surroundings slowly became clearer, and he could now make out his brothers form, he could see the smile n his face.

"Dean, what happened?"

"You're cursed, that what happened. I leave the motel room for 10 minutes to go and get food, and I come back to find the whole place on fire."

"What?"

"Apparently the guy in the room next to us lit up a cigarette, and forgot to put it out; the whole motel went up in flames. You're lucky that you're alive… I thought I had lost you."

His brother sounded weird, his voice was quiet, and he sounded scared.

"Dean what's wrong?"

"I thought you were going to die, you were hurt badly… It was pretty touch and go for awhile."

He could hear Dean's voice getting quiet. Dean was scared, and Dean had been crying, that much he could tell, things must have been serious.

"If you ever do that to me again, you're going to wish you were dead." Dean said jokingly.

With that the tension was lifted. He was okay, he and his brother were okay, and everything would be okay now.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**ONE MONTH LATER**

He had been released from the hospital only a couple days after he had woken up. He remembered everything from his dreams, and the gaping hole that had just started healing left over from California, was now reopened. He had a renewed sense of loneliness.

Dean was by his side at every possible moment, but it still did nothing to ease the pain.

Soon after he was released they had packed up and moved onto their next hunt. There had been a particularly nasty poltergeist in a small town Montana. It had been pretty easy, open and close case. Turns out there was some farmer who went cookoo and went on a shooting rampage in the 1800s. Not long after the town had gotten together, and hung him.

His spirit had stuck around, and had gotten pretty nasty, killing several townspeople over the years.

After reaching several dead ends, they had finally found his bones, and put him to rest once and for all; escaping with only scratches and bruises.

That night, Dean had left him to go get supper, and shoot some pool. He had drifted off into a peaceful rest.

The fresh sent of lilacs had suddenly filled the room, and he saw her standing at the foot of his bed. She looked exactly as she had in the forest in his dreams – so beautiful.

She looked at him lovingly, and happily.

'_Goodbye' _she whispered, and she was gone as soon as she had appeared.

He had a feeling that she had finally moved on this time. She was just waiting for him to do the same.

He slowly awoke from his dream, to a faint beeping. He soon found the source of the noise. The EMF metre was going haywire under one of Dean's shirts.

He could have sworn he was dreaming, but Jessica had really been there the whole time.

The dark hole in his heart from her death was still there, but he had hope now. He could move on with his life now.

**THE END**

Do you think that's a better ending? I really hate romance so I had to change it. Please Review this, I really want opinions here, can't be a better writer if no one comments on my writing.

I hope you enjoyed this, now its time to work on my Historical Investigation yay!


End file.
